Cold Fury
by Phreak Deus
Summary: Harry Potter was a boy filled with a cold and calculating genius. When Harry finds out what the cold is, what will he do with the power that comes with it? Dark!Harry - Insane!Harry alter Ego. Slight Bleach crossover.
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer** - I own nothing that you might recognize. I am not JKR and do not own

Harry Potter. I also do not own anything from the Bleach Anime/Manga.

**Warning**-Violence, Adult Situations, Future/possible Character death, Language.

**Disclaimer #2** – I have read Fan fiction for 3 years now. I can read quite fast and can type an average 60 wpm. I might use something you have already seen. I tend to get blurring in my own idea's and others stories.

**Note* at bottom**.

Summary – Harry potter, an 11 year old orphan that lives with his neglectful relatives, Always felt cold, Could feel something rage inside of himself. One day it's unleashed.

What will the word do with a cold, mature Savior that might or might not have joined the dark? **Slytherin**!Harry, Dark!Harry, Insane!Harry Alter ego, Powerful Harry, Slight Bleach/Harry Potter crossover.

Cold Fury

Chapter 1 : Prologue

The boy ran as fast as he could. He didn't know what was happening, didn't know why he was being chased, didn't know what the loud pounding in his very core was.

(Thump!)

He was scared, He was only 10 years old, he turned the corner of the street and ran faster.

(Thump!)

He remembered the two strangers that where chasing him. He had seen them when he was in London. He should have know something was wrong this day.

(Thump!) _A feeling of cold rushed through his limbs._

This day had started perfect. It had happened like one of his dreams.

----Flashback----

Harry Potter was awoken by a pounding on his cupboard door.

"Get up, Up, UP!," Screamed his Aunt Petunia.

Harry groaned, but never the less he grabbed some clothes and quickly went and took a shower. After he got out he went down to the kitchens. What he viewed disgusted him, His cousin Dudley Dursley was screaming at his parents that he didn't have enough presents.

Harry went to the stove and started cooking. It was the normal for him, Get up, Get a shower, Cook for his relatives, hell it was his morning. This one was different though.

Today was Dudley's birthday and Dudley wasn't happy about getting two less presents than last year. Truth be told Dudley was probably the most spoilt child in all of Surrey.

It was pitiful really, Dudley being the largest boy Harry had ever seen.

Currently Dudley was screaming, "But last year I got 36 presents. I only counted 34!"

Auto petunia signed, "Ok dear, fine when we go to the zoo today we will get you two new presents." This shut Dudley up rather quickly.

Harry smiled sadly, while Dudley and Piers Polkiss, Dudley's best friend, would be at the zoo, he would be at Mrs. Figgs, the old cat lady that lived across the street. That was until the phone rang and Petunia went to pick it up.

While she was gone, Harry was ignored by Dudley and Vernon as he served them their food.

Petunia came back into the room looking pale as she focused on Vernon. She whispered into Vernon's ear. Harry and Dudley caught snips of words like, "Broken leg" "Unable to take him in" and the sorts. Finally Vernon looked up and said, "Boy, make yourself look less freakish, you're going with us, Mrs. Figgs broke her leg tripping on one of her cats."

Outside Harry looked like he had before, but inside he was jumping with glee. It would be the first time he went to the zoo, and this exited him. Of course Dudley complained but Harry was to happy to notice.

---- (Scene Break) ----

The time seemed to fly by on the way to the zoo. He was crammed into the left side door being purposely squished by Polkiss, but he just didn't care. He was brimming with happiness but it didn't show. He had of course gotten the "NO Freakish stuff" lecture from his uncle, but really he didn't know what he was talking about but obeyed anyway.

The first thing that should have made him suspicious were the two people following them. Of course his relatives didn't see them but Harry did. Something inside himself told him to be wary of them, but he dismissed it for the black dresses they where wearing.

Then everything just went downward from there. The first thing that happened was when he had told the snake, that the Dursley's had been abusing, that he got that all the time.

_§"Yes, human, people like that tend to think themselves better than everyone else."§_

Harry look shocked at the snake, before looking around and said back_,_

_§ "You can understand me?"§ _

The snake nodded, but was interrupted when Dudley came running back over and started screaming for his family and friend to come look at what the snake was doing. Harry, being annoyed at having his conversation interrupted, glared at the glass and wished it would disappear and make Dudley fall in.

He was quiet shocked when it did indeed disappear and Dudley did indeed fall in. In fact Harry started laughing and laughed harder when the snake slithered out of its cage to freedom, and laughed even harder when he heard the snake hiss,

_§ "Thanks!" § _

However that laughter died when he caught sight of the two men, and noticed instantly that they had changed. They now had sticks in their hands and white skull masks on their faces. They charged at him and Harry ran.

----End Flashback----

Harry now knew that if he stopped he would be dead, and then he felt it again.

(Thump)

What was that bloody thumping sound. It sounded like something beating against a door or something of the sort, And the cold, what was with it.

Before he could ponder any longer his attention was pulled to one of robed figures that had just jumped out from behind the corner after him. Some red light shot out of the piece of stick from he was holding and Harry dodged it. What the hell was happening?

Before he could wonder what the answer to this question might be the, the second robed man appeared before him with a soft pop, causing Harry to let out a little scream.

The last thing he knew before he blacked out was a green light pouring into his vision, the robed man said, "Avada Kedavra" and a cold, a terrible freezing cold and a loud roaring sound from his body.

***Authors note***

**So how was it? This is my first story and I plan on making it a good one.**

**Note* I will be 14 in January, but I want to hear the responses. I won't update based of reviews but I will be motivated if I get a good response.**

**I also give me criticism, and praises. What do I need to work on?**

***Edit 10/9/09***

**This story will be on hold for a bit( 1-2 weeks?) I'll be working on it but not much. My grandmother passed away this morning so I might be out of town.**

**Please note that I don't have a complete story in my head, Just details. I came up with this in a dream, Which is rare as I don't have dreams often. As a Reviewer told me, "Try to go through your story again and literally immerse yourself into the world of your Harry Potter. Ask yourself questions to make the world more tangible, or real." -LemonyCrosby**

**This person ( I was so disappointed in myself after reading this that I immedently wrote this, and therefore have yet to check this persons page, so I don't know if this would be a he or she) told me not to disappoint, So I will try hard not to. I'm going to study the main character that I'm useing for this crossover(slight- powers,name,world, ext) by watching the movies about him. I thank you lemony. :-)**


	2. Doragon

**Disclaimer** - I own nothing that you might recognize. I am not JKR and do not own

Harry Potter. I also do not own anything from the Bleach Anime/Manga.

**Warning**-Violence, Adult Situations, Character death, Language.

Chapter 2 Meeting an old friend

_It's so dark…_

_Where am I?_

_Who am I?_

Slowly the memories came back to Harry like a crashing wave upon a cliff. At first it was strange, as if he had just gotten out of bed. It was as if he was in the twilight stage between sleep and awake. It was frustrating at first, not being able to remember what had happened. Slowly, but surly the memories came back though.

Harry sat up with a gasp. He somehow knew that he should be dead, yet here he was, but maybe he was dead? He didn't know but he would surely find out soon enough… right?

The first thing he noticed was the darkness. It was strange and creepy. He couldn't tell if his eyes where open or closed. One could associate the feeling to what some would think of blind people.

He reached up with his hand and felt around the edges of his eyes and knew it was open.

_Maybe its night time or something_, reasoned Harry.

The second thing he noticed was the smell. It was the sharp stench of death and decay that comes with winter, when all the plants are dead and buried under the snow. To Harry it smelled great. He had always loved the cold and winter.

Then there was the sound. It was faint, like hearing somebody play music from one side of a tunnel, and you listening to it. Harry strained his hearing to find out what it was. After a while he finally found it. It was the howling of the wind, the raging of a beast that's been contained for far too long. At first it scared Harry. _There's something here_, was his first thought. His second thought would likely scare most mothers. _I wonder what it is._

The last thing to register to Harry was the touch and taste. The reason for it being last was simple. It was bitter, biting, clawing. It felt like the wind was trying to rip him into shreds and he could literally feel the ice digging into his skin, and the taste, a taste that Harry loved. It was the taste of snow, ice, water; it was all these tastes in one, the moist, yet soft feeling of snow gently melting against his tongue, the sharp stabbing of shards of ice aggressively attacking him, and the wet, refreshing water that seemed to fill his mouth.

Harry stood up and gave the surrounding area a sharp glare. He looked toward the horizon and could just make out a bluish, grey mist.

_So it's a blizzard?_ Harry questioned.

Whatever it was, Harry could see it, which answered Harry's earlier question, and he wasn't blind. Harry sighed and started walking towards the mist. After awhile Harry realized he wasn't tiring, so he started to run. Before Harry could figure out what caused this, he felt himself simply disappear. When he reappeared he started patting his chest, legs and face.

_I'm all here._

Harry looked around him and cursed. It was just as dark as before, yet now he couldn't see the blue mist. He might not be able to see but could surely hear, and hear he did.

It sounded as if a jet from the airport was taking off… right next to his head. The raging of the blizzard around him was extraordinarily strong. The roaring of the wind…

_Wait? Wind? Roaring?_

Harry glanced up nervously, and gasped. There, right in front of him, was the biggest beast he had ever seen. It was monstrous, easily 10 feet tall. Harry squinted his eye's against the wind and gasped again. It was like he was dreaming… he had to be…right?

There in front of him was a dragon, a sleek, ice white, Japanese dragon. On closer inspection Harry realized that it wasn't just white in color, it was that the dragon was made up of ice. It was a bizarre thing to think of but really, all of this was bizarre.

Harry then noticed the cage around it. The cage, which was a dark black color, was almost twice as tall as the dragon. For some reason the cage made him want to scream. It wasn't right to place such a thing in a cage.

Of course these thoughts died when its large eyes opened, and Harry found himself staring into blood red pools of anger.

Now unless you can say that you have seen into the eyes of a dragon, that's been contained for an unknown amount of time, then could you honestly say you wouldn't be scared. This was Harry's reasoning, yet strangely he wasn't scared at all. In fact, he felt awe and relief swell inside of him. He was startled out of his reverie by the dragon roaring at him, baring it's teeth. Harry looked on in confusion as the dragon lowered its head and seemed to talk.

"_**Harry, You must release me**_ _**from this containment."**_

At first he just stared at the great beast for a second with disbelieve, this thing had talked. There was a dragon… and it talked to him?

Harry pinched his arm, he had heard that it was a good way to see if you where dreaming or not. Of course he was not dreaming, but you couldn't blame him for trying. Harry look at the dragon on said loudly, the better to be heard over the raging storm, as he didn't have a dragons voice.

"_Why should I trust you, Dragon-Sama."_

The dragon seemed quite surprised that he had used that honorific or any honorific at all. In fact, Harry was confused himself. _Where had that come from?_

"_**You remember youngling."**_

Harry bristled with agitation at the reference to his young age. It was born through the fact that he had been "Boy" in the Dursley household for as far back as he remembered. He even knew that he hadn't known his name until he was six.

Still, this was all very strange. Harry looked at the dragon and yelled, "_Dragon, Where are we? Who are you?"_above the howling wind.

The dragon looked at him and said with obvious pride,_** "You are simply in your core, your power source, and I am your power, or at least part of your power young one. I am your Zanpakutou, your **__soul reaper__**, I am **_**Hyourinmaru."**

Harry shivered at that while thoughts to ask questions like _What am I?_ and _Is the for real?,_ But he settled for asking, "Why where you caged?"

Hyourinmaru looked at him and said bitterly, "_**You will remember in do time, Harry**_. After he said that, light started pouring into the dark, stormy world Harry was in.

Harry knew that he was leaving now, but he had so much to ask. He yelled, "When will I see you again?"

Hyourinmaru made a deep sound that Harry would say was chuckling and he said softly, _**"Yes, you will see me again… when the time is right we will meet, now GO, and before you ask, No you aren't harmed. Oh, and tell no one about this Harry, the consequences would be terrible."**_ With that Harry saw black.

CFCFCFCFCFCFCF

Harry sat up with a gasp. He looked around and wondered what had happened while in the other world. The two men where gone, but Harry remembered the flash a silvery hair.

He also wondered how he had lived. He felt that he should remember somehow what that green light meant, but it was like looking through a mirror in a dark room, He knew it was there but just couldn't see it.

Harry looked down at his chest and was startled to see ice there. He had a pretty good idea about what had happened. Obviously, Hyourinmaru or he had somehow made a wall of ice appear that the light had hit. Harry brushed the ice off then stood up and ran back to the zoo. In his haste, he completly forgot about the snake.

When he arrived there, he was the witness of the police investigating what had happened.

Harry walked to where the car was parked and was relived when the car was there and the Dursley's were not. He opened the door that was behind the driver side and sat and waited.

CFCFCFCFCF

**Authors notes* **

**OK so I have this updated now. The updates are going to be slow... like extremely. Also, I forgot to mention, this story and its notes had been saved on a flash drive of mine. That first chapter had already been done. Also, I do not know where I'm going to go with this, but I know I need to get these ideas out of my head. They are distracting and I want to test my writing skills. **

**Now, I'm sure some people are afraid I might just make this story a quote fest... I will try not to use to many things from bleach, but I will use Soul Society. **

**Please note that I try to go over all my words, making sure that I spell correctly, but I would like to say sorry about mistakes.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
